The Courtesan Prince
by nalemfandom
Summary: In this universe, the Emperor successfully destroyed Aku, so the nameless Samurai ended up having a relatively normal life... but Aku left behind 7 daughters, and after 25 years, they want revenge.
1. Prologue

Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil. But the foolish Emperor of the land wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose the demon. He successfully defeated him, and peace came to the land once more.

It had been 25 years since that day. The Emperor had a son and he had grown into quite the gentleman. He was also a fine swordsman and taught kendo in his own dojo.

The lesson of the day had just concluded. All of the Prince's students were removing their armor.

"Great fencing today, everyone!" Said the Young Lord as he removed his face armor. "We'll pick this up next week!"

"Thank you, Young Lord!" Replied one of his students. He had three, all of them were lovely young women, about his age. They removed their gear in front of the prince, who blushed as they stripped down to their skin. "We hope we see you at the festival this weekend!"

They all walked off carrying their gear. The Prince, stood there, flustered, attempting to shield his eyes from his scantily clothed students.

"Young Lord!" Called the Prince's assistant. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

The prince, inhaled deeply. "The coldest one possible, please."

* * *

That evening was the festival. This was a special event to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Aku's defeat. The city was lit up with paper lanterns above and crowded with people playing games, eating food, and enjoying the entertainment. Performers danced in costumes as they recreated the Emperor defeating Aku. The people applauded and the children laughed.

Above the crowd in the palace, the Emperor and Empress watched their people enjoying the festival. They noticed their son, the Prince, wasn't in the crowd enjoying the festival.

"My son." Spoke the Emperor. "You should go down there and enjoy the festival!"

"Please, Father." He replied. "I am simply performing surveillance."

The Emperor laughed. "But we're fine! I have my sword. Go spend time with your friends!"

The Young Lord blushed. There was a reason he wasn't in the crowd. He began to think about his "fan club." The Prince was very popular with the ladies and they weren't just his students. He was far too much of a gentleman to ever make a move. But that didn't stop the ladies from making their moves on him. He thought back to following years, the tricks to get him alone, the sex propositions, the cat fights, he just couldn't handle it this year.

The Emperor laughed, "Suit yourself!" He walked to the balcony of the palace to address his people.

"Thank you, everyone!" He began. "For joining us for another year of peace since Aku's defeat!"

The people cheered on the Emperor. The cheers slowly got quieter as the skies grew darker suddenly.

"My love." The Empress addressed her husband. "What is-"

"Stand behind me, mother."

The crowd watched as the darkness engulfed the festival. Then from the darkness, two giant white eyes opened with flame eyebrows.

"EMPEROR!" Said the darkness.

"Aku?"

"You destroyed our father, the great and powerful Aku, and you will pay for your crimes!"

The darkness lifted and shapeshifted into a fifty foot tall humanoid form with four antlers protruding from the head. It still had large white eyes with firey eye brows.

"... Father?" Asked the Prince.

"It'll be alright, my son. I will take care of this demon." Replied the Emperor.

"No, my love! You can't!" Cried the Empress.

While distracted, the demon swiped at the Emperor, knocking him flat on his back.

"Father!" The Young Lord ran to his father's side. His mother fell to her knees. The demon laughed.

"Not so tough now that you're old, huh?"

The Prince scowled at the demon. It must be stopped. He reached for his father's magic sword and jumped off the balcony. He had to put a stop to this demon.

"My son, what're you doing? STOP!"

"Demon, face me!" Screamed the Prince.

"What's this? Does the Emperor have his own samurai? Hahaha! Very well! I'll play along!"

They did battle with each other. Despite the demon's size, they were well matched. The Prince just couldn't land a hit on the demon. He managed to catch her off guard and got a cut in. It screamed in pain.

"Aaah! That sword! That must be the infamous magic sword that destroyed my father."

The Prince widened his stance and patiently waited for the demon to collect itself.

"... So. You want to play dirty, huh?"

"Demon, I can vanquish any evil you throw at m-" The Prince's lecture was cut short by a sudden blow from an outside force. "What wa-" Another quick flash flew by him, knocking his top knot loose. Three more flashes came by, tearing up his gi, and causing him to fall to his knees. The last flash swiped his father's sword.

"No, the sword!" Finally, he was taken down by the demon's giant fist. He laid in a crater made by the impact, unconscious and bloody.

"Young Lord!" Screamed the Emperor from his balcony. He was still nursing his injury he received earlier.

The demon laughed as it grabbed the Prince's limp body from the crater.

"Let's put an end to thi-" The demon stopped short. It looked at the unconscious Prince. He had long, raven colored hair, sculpted abs and defined pectoral muscles. He was quite handsome. The demon was gobsmacked.

"Please, demon! I will surrender if you release my son!" Cried the Emperor.

The demon side eyed the Emperor. "I have a better idea. Sisters!"

The flashes that attacked the Prince earlier all collected together. They were six women, completely dressed in black. They each wore masks. The masks were white with defined lips, 4 antlers and black eyes. These were the Daughters of Aku.

"We shall be keeping your son. AND your palace!"

Two of the Daughters grabbed both the Emperor and Empress and shoved them from the balcony. Down below, some of the townspeople checked on them. They were fine… physically at least.

"Demon!" Screamed the Emperor.

A black cloud covered the palace which lifted it even higher into the sky, making it unreachable to the townspeople.

"Thanks for the new toys, your highness!" The demon laughed again as she and her sisters disappeared into the night. The Emperor and Empress embraced each other, worried for the fate of their son.

* * *

The Prince regained consciousness. He had been cleaned up and dressed in new clothes.

"Wha- AKU!" He screamed. He looked around the room. He was alone… or so he thought. He heard women giggling.

He tried to stand, but realized his clothing was more restrictive than he was use to. He looked down to realize he had been dressed in a woman's yukata. It was pink with red flowers. His hair was done up in a ponytail.

"I'm a…" The Prince whispered.

"You look so pretty, your highness."

He looked up to see six identical, beautiful women. They were the Daughters of Aku, but now they were dressed in kimonos with their make up done. Like before, he did not handle the presence of women very well. He struggled to speak.

"Wh-wh-y- what has happened?!" He stammered.

"Our sister… the strongest… she wanted you."

"Wanted me…?"

"So we had to make you presentable. Don't you like your new garments?"

"What- what do you mean, she wants me?"

"You're my servant, Samurai!"

The Young Lord turned around to figure out where the voice was coming from. He saw nothing but his shadow. His shadow then shape shifted into the demon he saw earlier.

"Your servant? Explain yourself, Demon!"

She squinted. "I was originally planning revenge, but I changed my mind. I could just destroy this town…"

She then began to shape shift again. She shrank to a size comparable to the Prince. She reshaped into a more human looking form. She had pale skin, beautiful eyes with long eye lashes and blood red lips. She wore a black kimono with red accents, a green obi and her hair done up. She still had the antlers, but they looked more like hair accessories now. A flame burned where a hair tie would go. She looked a lot like her sisters, but… something about her spoke to the Prince. He was speechless. She was simply lovely.

"But where's the fun in that?"

She reached out a hand and touched the Prince's face. His face was hot from the blood rushing to his brain. What was happening and what was this demon going to do to him?

END OF THE PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all! Nalem here! Thanks for the positive reception to the prologue. I hope you enjoy the smutty goodness in chapter 1!

Speaking of smut, there will be art accompanying these chapters on my tumblr: nalemfandom

* * *

The Prince swallowed heavily as the Mistress brushed his face. Her six sisters stood behind and snickered. He then realized he was falling for her charm so he shook his head and regained his composure.

"What makes you think I would ever serve you, demon?"

She frowned. "Well, this isn't going to work. First thing's first, you are to address me as Mistress Ashi."

"And what if I don't?" He retorted.

She smirked. She secretly hoped he would ask that. "Sisters?"

They all stepped in line with their leader, Ashi. The next thing the Young Lord knew, he was transported into a mandala of darkness. It was the most heinous thing he had ever experienced. He shut his eyes. The fear was unimaginable, he felt seven sets of arms claw at his flesh. It was as if they were trying to peel his soul away from his body. Surely, he was in Hell.

He managed to squint into the eye of darkness, surely this would be his end. Suddenly, something flickered in the corner of his eye. He forced his eyes open regardless of the terror. It was the sword. They still had it. It was hidden in their dark abyss! There was still a chance for the Prince to stop them. But not if he died here. He had to do something!

"I surrender!" He yelled. "... I… surrender."

He was back in the room. He fell to his knees and struggled to catch his breath. Sweat fell from his head and his face was pale.

"Thank you for being so cooperative. Killing a looker such as yourself would be a total waste."

The Mistress Ashi then yawned. "I grow weary from this exchange. I will now retire to my quarters." She began to walk away. The Prince continued to watch, still on his knees. She side eyed him. "Come along, Samurai." She winked at him.

The Prince jumped to his feet and forced a response. "Y-yes!" He ran after Ashi. Her sisters watched from behind, still snickering.

Down the corridor, the Prince managed to catch up with his Mistress. He failed to slow down and passed right by her.

"Whoa there, Jack Flash!" She called out to the prince. "What's your hurry?"

He slid to a stop. "...Jack? That isn't my name."

"You are to follow ME. Understand?" He scowled at her but held his tongue. He would cooperate with her for now until he figured out how to get back his father's sword. It was the only thing that could kill this hellspawn.

* * *

They were now in one of the many bed rooms of the palace. This room was rather simple. Futon on the floor, it was the usual. The Mistress was disappointed.

"Hrm." She pouted. "I know it is a rare occurrence in this region, but I had secretly hoped this palace would contain some western furniture." She shut her eyes and the room grew dark. The Young Lord stumbled over, still traumatized from his recent bout with the darkness. What could she be doing now? The darkness was over quickly this time though. The space… it was now completely different. The walls were various shades of red. The bed was large with a headboard and frame that resembled flames. The walls were laced with flame looking patterns as well. It was a whole new room and she had transformed it with her powers.

"Very impress-" The Prince was interrupted by another phony yawn. She was clearly not interested in idle conversation. "Listen there, Jack"

"'Jack' again? Mistress, if you must know my name, it's-"

"I'm… quite sore. And I could use a man's touch." She grabbed one of her shoulders and looked at him with pouty lips. She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to flirt.

"Well!" "Jack" boasted, "I'm by no means a masseuse, but I'm sure I can take care of those pesky knots." He turned away from her and rolled up his sleeves, ready to serve his mistress. He returned his gaze to Ashi and she had disrobed. She sat naked on the corner of the bed, ready for service.

"NGHH!" He quickly faced away again and his voice cracked. "Ashi, you're naked!"

"Ooh, and I'm so sore." She whimpered.

He had finally recognized his purpose to Ashi. He wasn't just a servant, he was her play thing! Her courtesan! His mind was racing. While he had been seduced in the past, he had never succumbed to it! What would he do? What could he say? He had never done this before!

"Yo, Jack! What's the hold up?" She growled.

"Yes, coming!"

The Prince, now renamed "Jack" apparently, went to his Mistress. He sat behind her, but feeling intimidated by the naked beauty, he sat far away. So far away, that only the tips of his finger tips can reach her shoulders.

"How is that, Mistress?" Jack asked. His fingers dabbled at her shoulders. It was a pretty ineffective massage.

"Hmm. I can barely feel it." She layed back on top of Jack's lap, head facing upward. "Will this work better?"

He swallowed heavy, face completely flushed. He was now making eye contact with her. While not a big fan of her, he was fully aware of her beauty… and she was still naked. His eyes scanned her body. She had small perky breasts. Her stomach was flat and her hips were curvy and thick. Her hair was long and accentuated the contours of her body. He bit his lip.

"Ouch! Something's poking me!" Ashi exclaimed. She sat up and looked into his lap. He was erect, as to be expected by the beautiful naked woman on his lap.

"I see." A smile grew on her face. "What are you going to do with that?"

Jack tried to focus. His head was hazy, his cheeks were flushed and his breath was hot. Recognizing he was on the spot, moved into the Mistress's face for a kiss. She pulled back.

"Excuse me!" She growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just…"

"I asked for no kiss! Do I have to spell it out for you, Jackass? Fuck me, already!"

"Mistress, please. This name, 'Jack' is not mine. My name is-"

The next thing Jack knew, he was suspended in the air. He was held up by his wrists and his ankles. His heart raced, he was frightened.

She scowled at her foolish Jackass. "I suppose I can lead this time." With a quick snap of the wrist, she ripped apart his garments. He now hung in the air, hair undone, wearing nothing but his tattered yakata and fundoshi, still erect.

"Hm. You enjoying this, Jackie?" She purred. He shifted his eyes away, too shy to admit that yes, this was pretty exhilarating. He was breathless, his heart was racing. He didn't want to admit he wanted this, but his body already told her everything she needed to know.

His eyes returned to her once he noticed his fundoshi was gone..

Suddenly, he felt pressure. Wet and warm. She had him inside her mouth. Back and forth she moved her head, the suction was simply intoxicating. Dribble ran down his shaft onto his balls, down his thighs. Her fingertips brushed against his thighs up to his buttocks. He shivered at her touch. His head jerked back when he felt a pinch at his nipples. He let out a light yelp.

She removed him from her mouth. He was dripping with saliva. She wrapped one of her hands around him and worked it up and down and her other hand traveled down her belly and between her legs. She smirked at him, it was fun to make little "Jackie" scream.

She applied more spit, making sure he stayed nice and slick, while her traveling hand worked her clit. Swollen and wet, she needed something to satisfy her.

The "ropes" [which were really just her appendages] that held Jack in the air began to crawl up his legs and down his arms. One set clamped onto his nipples while another set worked their way through his buttocks. He felt her make his way inside him. He let out a louder scream this time.

"Uhhh, mistress?!" He cried out. "I'm not sure…" She laid a finger against his lips.

The next thing he knew, she was behind him now. She nibbled on his neck and breathed on to his ear. He quivered. Her hands, now on his chest, clawed at his bare flesh. Jack's head fell forward, his blood rushing in his ears.

"Are you ready now?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress." He whimpered.

Despite being the villain, she took it slow. She secreted a liquid as she entered him. He moaned as she sunk into him little by little. She let out a little moan as well. She was surrounded by him, warm and tight. These appendages were part of her after all.

Her head fell forward, hair trickling down his shoulder. Her face was flushed, her head was spinning and a touch of drool ran down her face.

"You like that, Jack?" She rasped.

"Yes, Mistress."

Her hips began to gyrate now. He threw his head back. She was slamming into him quickly now. Back and forth she slid in and out of him. He tried to catch his breath. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she buried herself in him. Her blood was rushing. She let out a scream.

Another of her appendages reached for his cock and began working it up front. She engulfed his erection and simultaneously worked him from the front and back.

"Mistress… I…" he screamed out. "I'm going to…"

"No!" She snapped at him. "You cannot finish before your mistress!"

"But Mistress… I…"

She began to feel dazed. She was getting close. Suddenly a static sensation shot through her beginning from her toes all the way from her head. She excreted inside of him. It ran down his thighs. She panted and stopped for a moment. Jack grew desperate, wanting to finish too.

"Mistress… is it my turn yet?"

She met his gaze, her eyes glowed red. He swallowed heavily.

From behind, her hips slammed against his. From the front, she swallowed him, applying more pressure. Inside, she can feel him pulsating. His body couldn't handle it. His sight went blurry.

He stammered a scream as he finished. The sensation tingled through his body. He had never came so hard before. Not even Ashi could hold in all of him. His secretions dripped from her appendages.

Now both tired, she lowered herself down onto her bed and him beside her, head on her lap. They both struggled to catch their breath. She ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Well, what do you have to say to your mistress... Jack?" She uttered.

He didn't respond right away, so she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him up, forcing him to face her.

"Th-thank you, Mistress." He murmured.

The Prince, now "Jack" had done it. He had his first sexual experience with his Mistress. It was then he realized his plan. If he can continue to play along, perhaps he can distract her just enough to find his sword… what could possibly go wrong?

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all! Nalem here again!

Thanks for the helpful critique of the last chapter. I'm pretty new to writing smut so any constructive criticism is really helpful.

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Update January 15th: Hey all! A comic version of the Courtesan Prince is available to read now at nalemfancomics dot tumblr dot com!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was the following morning. Beams of sunlight shined down on the palace. A sliver of light managed to sneak into a window of the room the Mistress Ashi and her servant Jack had slept. The light shined brightly on the Young Lord's face, abruptly waking him..

"Ssss" Jack breathed in through his teeth. He was feeling quite sore and was reacting to the aches he felt. He attempted to sit up then immediately regretted it, remembering the pegging from the night before.

Jack stood up from the bed. His arms and back muscles spasmed. He felt especially sore in this region. He ran a hand up his forearm. It was tender to the touch.

"What is this…?" He finally looked. He saw his arms and parts of his chest were now covered with tattoos of serpent scales, cherry blossoms, flames and lady bugs.

He struggled to look at his back to see whether or not it continued in that region. He then felt a cold chill up his spine. It was Mistress Ashi and she had entered the room.

"Do you like it?" His Mistress chortled. "When you have six sisters, it's not a bad idea to label what's yours."

"What have you done, woman?!" Jack hollered at her.. "You have… branded me?!"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's a tattoo, and a fine one at that!" With a flick of her hand, a mirror appeared so he can peer at his back. The back had more of the same and the centerpiece was a large depiction of Aku right in the middle.

"Aku was vile and evil. He slaughtered countless innocents and I refuse to allow my body to pay tribute to him! Now remove this at once!" Jack stomped his foot on the ground.

"You sure about that?" Ashi shapeshifted her hand into a giant razor. Jack looked at the razor,

swallowed heavily, and immediately retracted his demand. "... I suppose back tattoos are quite… fashionable these days."

"Speaking of fashion… your clothes need replacing." Ashi then metamorphosed new garments onto her play thing. It was a brand new woman's kimono with the obi tied especially tight. Jack winced, his body still very tender.

"Aww, is his majesty still sore?" She asked him mockingly.

He loosened it himself and smirked at her. "You'll have to try harder than that to break me, Mistress."

"Goodie."

* * *

Despite being a prisoner to the Daughters of Aku, Jack needed to pass the time.

"I shall try to make myself useful."

He took it upon himself to try to do the chores. He was hungry, so feeding Ashi and her sisters seemed like a good idea. He walked into the dining area and saw it was trashed. The Daughters of Aku had made a mess. Dishes were stacked high and food mess was everywhere. One of Ashi's sisters was asleep on top of the chabudai, butt in the air drooling all over the top of the table. Another sister was under the chabudai, reading the Empress's diary.

"Haha, your mom's stupid, Samurai." She laughed as she threw the diary out the window out into oblivion. Jack scowled at the disrespect to his parents' possessions. But if he was going to succeed in saving his land, he had to cooperate for now. He managed to scrounge up a small bowl of rice for himself. After his meal, he got back to work.

He first attempted to take care of the dishes. Unfortunately, his Mistress had relocated the palace higher into the mountains, so there wasn't a readily available water source.

"... perhaps… I can do some sweeping."

He grabbed a broom and went to work trying to sweep up the mess. But Ashi's sisters, not removing their footwear, were tracking more dirt inside. It was hopeless, so he gave up sweeping as well.

"Aww you don't gotta do that, Prince!" A sister called out. " You just keep looking pretty for big sis!" Jack simply groaned in disgust.

He then heard a squeal from out of view. "It's the Young Lord! So how was it poppin' your cherry with big sis, huh?" She winked as she reached for his obi. "Are you… down for sloppy seconds?" Jack grimaced.

Suddenly a shocking sensation went through her hands. "Yaaaow!" She screamed as she recoiled. "Aww no fair! Did Ashi tag you? She's so greedy! Awww we never get to have any fun." It turns out Ashi's tattoo was enchanted and it kept her sisters from being able to molest Jack.

Jack sighed in relief. He was still recovering from the sex of the previous night with just one sister, nevermind six of them. With that, he left the room.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?"

"I… I just…"

"Come on! It's not that hard to figure out!"

It was later that day and Jack and Ashi were fooling around. Ashi was laid back on the bed and had her legs parted in front of Jack. She still wore her kimono, but the obi was undone and it was parted. She was becoming impatient waiting for Jack to touch her.

Jack was examining her naked body, anxious to not make the wrong move. His face was flushed and his heart was racing. He really wanted to turn away, he was so bashful. He felt a light tingling. He was getting aroused by her again. His breathing got a little heavier, he struggled to relax. No more time to waste, he had to make his first move. He leaned in on her.

Ashi scowled, Jack was trying to kiss her again. "Hey! I said no kissing!" Jack needed to course correct fast before he was strung up again, so beelined for her neck. He breathed on it a little. Her complaining ceased and she let out a soft moan.

He smirked. It was just a happy accident, but hey, he was doing something right. He breathed on her again. She shivered. It seemed like she was especially sensitive in this area. He lightly licked and nibbled on her neck which got her breathing harder.

He moved from her neck down to her collar bone. She let out a loud yelp and bit her lip. Her face was flushed, her body jerked.

"Do you like that, Mistress?" He grinned, feeling smug. He ran his fingers against her stomach.

Ashi was excited as his hands continued their way down. Each brush of his fingertips against her skin made her quiver. But she wanted more. By the time he reached her inner thighs, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in to meet her gaze.

"You're impressing your mistress today, Jack. But how about speeding it up a little more?"

He huffed. He was trying the best he could! So nitpicky. Fine.

He grabbed onto her outer thighs and lifted her up. He then pulled her on top of his lap. She became started by his assertiveness!

It was then Jack felt self conscious. This was quite unordinary for him. He looked down at the woman whose legs were parted on his lap. Yes, he was embarrassed, but so excited to keep going.

He pushed his face between her thighs. His breath alone caused her to jerk her legs.

He first began with light lapping. He ran his tongue across the inner lips up to the clit. He worked it a little, running his tongue in circular motions. She fought back the shivers with deep breaths. She felt woozy, but she didn't want him to stop. He then pressed his lips over her clit and began to suck.

She jolted up and her legs buckled. The sensation was intense. "Aaa! It's so good!" She cried out. "Oh dear LORD AKU!" She couldn't control her body, her shaking got more intense. Jack ran his tongue around her inner lips, then delving inside of her and then back to the clit again.

She arched her back and she swallowed hard as she melted under him. Sweat ran down her forehead.

Then for just a moment, the room flickered and Jack saw that flash in the corner of his eye again.

"What was that?" He thought to himself.

"Don't make your mistress angry by getting distracted."

She regained his attention. "What?"

"I want you inside me."

His heart raced and his breath got hot. He was pretty nervous as he had never been on the delivering side.

He undid the obi and parted his kimono. He was so distracted with pleasuring Ashi, he ignored his own needs. He was hard . He also noticed Ashi did not give him a new fundoshi. He scoffed. Regardless, he made his way inside of her. It was just the head, but she was hot and especially wet. So wet, he slipped out and instead brushed against her clit.

"No teasing me, Jackass!" She huffed.

"My apologies, Mistress." He took a deep breath. He was trying to focus but his head was so woozy. He grabbed his cock with his hand and sunk into her little by little. The initial entry of the head caused Ashi to scream.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" It was then again the room flickered black and Jack saw that flash again. This time he was able to make it out. Wh… was that the sword?

Jack gave his attention back to Ashi. He was… rather flattered that he got her screaming for him. Well, best to not leave his mistress waiting. He pushed into her again, thrusting deeply.

"Haaa…" She whimpered. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his shoulders. He flinched. This shoulders were still pretty sore. Still, he was excited and he had to focus. He buried himself inside of her once more.

"Haaaa great!" She was smiling so big. Jack was taken back. She really was beautiful. He got into a rhythm, burying himself into her, every third thrust was especially deep. "Deeper, deeper!" She cried.

"Hearing such lewd things is… is quite embarrassing, Mistress!"

Suddenly, he felt something different. His Mistress had become tighter all of a sudden. There was more pressure. He looked down at her.

"You better not finish before me, or you'll be punished!" She was clenching down on his cock. What a dirty move! He wasn't sure how long he can take it. His body shivered and his breath got heavier. With the extra tightness and seeing her melt underneath him, he wasn't going to last.

He needed to work faster. He changed their position, turned her around on her belly, butt in the air and continued thrusting into her while he worked her clit from the front. In this position, he was able to sink deeper inside her. With each thrust, Ashi screamed out. She began to dribble on the bed. Her body went limp, her head got fuzzy.

She was so wet and tight. Jack tried his best to keep going, but he felt his nerves rippling, his body became weak. He pressed his head against hers, her hair in his face.

It was at that moment the room became dark again. It was jet black. He knew this place. It was the dark abyss the Daughters of Aku had transported him to before. There he saw it, his father's sword kept in this… almost pocket dimension. He's not quite sure how he got there but he was able to see it again. The vision was brief, and before he could do anything, he felt himself go limp as he finished inside his Mistress. He fell beside her as her slit dripped with their juices.

She rolled on her back and let out a labored laugh. They were both sweaty and out of breath. "Well, that was fun." She uttered.

Jack sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

"... but you finished before me."

His eyes jutted back open.

"And now you're gonna have to be punished."

He was once again suspended in the air by his wrists and ankles. The sex would continue on for the rest of the night. He didn't mind it, honestly, especially now he has a rough idea of how to get the sword.


End file.
